Harry the Hero of Hogwarts
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Socerer Scythe comes to Hogwarts and takes harry under his wing and teaches him the ways of a Hero, set during the GoF, Contains Ron, Ginny and Molly Bashing, Good but human/humble Dumbledore and strong powerful Harry. Pairings are Harry/Fleur, Hermione/Krum and Cedric/Cho. AU


Harry the Hero of Hogwarts.

A Harry Potter/Fable crossover

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes.

Summary: Set during the fourth year, Hogwarts receives a new DADA teacher, the strange enigmatic sorcerer Scythe, who tells Albus that Harry is born with the blood and potential to become a Hero, Scythe then takes Harry under his wing and teaches the boy in the disciplines of Heroes. This story contains some Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing, good but human/humble Dumbledore, Malfoy and Voldemort bashing and strong powerful Harry. Main pairings for this story are Harry/Fleur and Hermione/Krum.

Now we begin;

It was the start of term feast and before the feast began Dumbledore had some announcements.

"Now that we are all here, I have a few start of term announcements that I'd like to give" Dumbledore said.

The usual announcements about how the Forbidden Forest was off limits to the students and there was another announcement of certain Wizarding joke items were banned like Fanged Frisbees, Ever-bashing Boomerangs etc.

Soon the announcement of who would be filling in the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts came up.

"Now as to who is filling in the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, he should be here in a few moments" Dumbledore said when suddenly a great blue light filled the middle of the hall and after the light faded, a figure emerged.

He was immensely tall, but looked more like a mummy, decayed and decrepit, wrapped in blue bandages and robes with a gleam of tarnished armour underneath them and a large scythe was strapped to his back, the man's eyes were the only thing that made him seem alive somehow, they glowed an ethereal blue and had a deep penetrating gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked "He looks like a corpse" he added, the others nodded their agreement, but Harry however sat still, he felt like he knew this man from somewhere, in another place or life.

"Let me introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Scythe" Dumbledore said and politely clapped, the hall remained silent with only Dumbledore and a few of the teachers clapping politely.

Scythe then began to walk up to the staff table but stopped when he was near Harry and turned his head to look at him.

Harry felt like he was a specimen under a microscope as the new teacher looked at him with those strange eyes.

Scythe tilted his head to the side slightly and then bowed his head once at Harry and then walked to the staff table where he sat down alongside the other teachers.

"Why did he stare at you Harry? Do you know him?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry who was looking at Scythe who was examining a plate.

"No, but I feel like I've met him before" Harry replied not taking his eyes off Scythe.

"Now that is out of the way, I have one other announcement to make; this year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event, the Triwizard tournament" Dumbledore said.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously, nearly the entire hall laughed at the Twins' outburst.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "No I'm not joking Mr and Mr Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer of how a leprechaun, a hag and a troll all went into a bar…" Dumbledore began, Professor McGonagall gave Albus a sharp look to which he said "But maybe now is not the best time, no, as I was saying, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, three schools will compete, each with their own champion, the champion left standing will bring honour, fame and eternal glory for their school as well as a thousand galleons prize money" he said.

"Wicked" Fred and George said.

"Soon the Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute will be arriving in two weeks, bringing their selected students; each school will have one champion chosen by the Goblet of Fire, when the Goblet is lit, you need only put your name on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet" Dumbledore said.

"However" Dumbledore said "Since there is an insubstantial amount of danger in the Tournament, the Ministry has asked me to put an Age Line around the Goblet, so that no-one under the age of seventeen may submit their name" he added, this statement brought some uproar among the students.

"Silence" Professor Scythe rumbled in a deep voice, all the students quietened down as Scythe's voice cut through their protests like proverbial wheat before the proverbial blade of a scythe (A/N I know, I know, bad pun, wasn't intended but I had to write something).

Albus nodded his thanks to Scythe and continued "The Champions will then be chosen in October and if you are chosen, you stand ALONE, but more of that later, for now let the feast begin" Albus said and waved his hand and plates of food appeared on the house tables and the start of term feast began.

"An Age Line won't stop us, I think a couple drops of Aging potion should do it" Fred said to George.

Hermione said to them scathingly "Dumbledore will have thought of that, you know" she said but the Twins didn't hear her.

"Eternal glory and a thousand galleons prize money, wouldn't that be nice?" Ron said as he loaded his plate with some chicken legs.

"Ron! People have died in this tournament! I'm glad Dumbledore is drawing an Age Line" Hermione said shocked at what Ron said.

"But it would be nice if you won though wouldn't it? Everyone would love you for winning it" Ron argued Hermione snorted scornfully and replied "Only you would want that Ronald!" she hissed as she took some stew.

Harry thought about the upcoming tournament, it would be nice if he entered but the risk of death was something he could do without, and without sounding arrogant or pretentious, Harry already had enough fame as it was, there wasn't any need for more so Harry was content to watch the tournament play out.

During dinner, Harry could feel the eyes of their new teacher on him, observing him carefully but not so much as to feel hostile but enough to make him feel slightly uncomfortable as he felt decayed looking man's eyes on him.

Soon Dumbledore shooed off all the students to bed and as Harry was leaving the hall, he saw Dumbledore start talking to Scythe.

_In Dumbledore's office…_

"Well Scythe my old friend, what is it you wish to discuss?" Albus said as he sat down in his chair and took a lemon drop from a nearby bowl.

"The boy" Scythe rumbled.

"Which boy is that?" Albus asked innocently as he unwrapped a muggle sweet and popped it into his mouth.

"I think you know which one I am talking about Albus" Scythe said calmly as Fawkes flew over to him and settled on his shoulder and trilled softly.

"Ah yes, Harry, why the sudden interest?" Albus asked, "I have felt power within the boy Albus, the power of Heroes" Scythe replied as he gave Fawkes a gentle stroke.

Albus choked on his lemon drop and coughed, swallowed and looked at his old friend and teacher and asked "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked incredulously and in shock.

"I am, the boy is strong, although he needs his power to be awakened for it to show itself but it is there Albus I have felt it" Scythe said.

"But there hasn't been a Hero since…" Albus began but Scythe finished his sentence for him

"Tom Riddle" Scythe rumbled almost angrily, Albus sighed and said "Yes since Tom Riddle, I regret that I did not do what I could to ensure Tom had a more happy childhood, given him a more loving family and enviroment instead of that muggle orphanage" he said with regret and sorrow in his voice.

"I blame myself as well Albus for not taking Tom under my tutelage and setting him on the right path, but Fate casts the dice and we must abide by its outcome" Scythe said with regret in his deep voice.

"Speaking of fate, you do know that Harry is the subject of an active prophecy involving Tom?" Albus asked.

"I do, I was there with you when the prophecy was made, remember?" Scythe said.

"Yes I do remember, so what do you propose we do about Harry?" Albus asked.

"I shall teach the students what I know, just some basics as well as the school curriculum and I will try to tell the boy of his power and take him aside so his power can be awakened, from there I will teach him the ways of a Hero, so that he may be ready to face his destiny" Scythe said.

"I do hope you know about the boy's living conditions with those muggles that are his relatives" Scythe said with a hint of steel entering his voice, Albus sighed guiltily and replied "Yes, I do know now, thanks to Remus, I knew I'd be sentencing Harry to ten hard years, but I blindly believed in familial bonds and trusted that his aunt and uncle would take him in and raise him as their own son but I never thought it would be that bad" Albus said guiltily and for a moment he sounded like a tired old man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I know Albus, perhaps I should have taken the boy in and raised him myself" Scythe said sadly, he too sounded like a tired old man with the same weight on his shoulders.

"Maybe, but it would have put the boy at risk from loyal supporters of Tom and the Ministry would've never agreed to either of us raising Harry ourselves, despite our influence" Albus said sadly.

"Perhaps, I shall see you in the morning Albus, good night" Scythe said as he exited the office and Fawkes went back to his perch.

"Good night Scythe" Albus said as he saw the door close behind the ancient Hero before toddling off to bed himself.

_The next day…_

The next day started off with double potions with Snape and the Slytherins, Malfoy boasting of how he would find a way past the Age Line and compete himself, Ron looked rather sour and muttered words under his breath that his mother would've never let him say out loud, Hermione heard him however and swatted him on the back of the head for using such language.

Soon the day ended with Charms, and they were all learning the Summoning Charm, Hermione passed with flying colours, Harry and Ron were having a little difficulty with it and poor Neville accidentally summoned Professor Flitwick from his chair which sent him flying across the room, Neville apologised profusely, desperate not to get detention, Flitwick merely brushed it off and only deducted five points from Gryffindor.

At dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione were met by Fred, George and Lee who were practically exhausted from something.

"What happened to you three?" Ron asked.

"Scythe, he knows man" Fred replied.

"Knows what?" Harry asked.

"What it's like out there, fighting the dark arts" Lee said.

"I think he's the best teacher we've had apart from Lupin" George said.

"What did he teach you?" Hermione asked curiously, Fred started to explain what Scythe had taught them, starting off with how to summon your wand without a wand, how to use magic that would be considered dark such as the shield breaking charm, Hermione protested saying that the spell was dark magic but George said that Scythe had told them that it was how the wizard used the spell that made it dark, Hermione looked thoughtful at that statement and remained quiet.

Ron looked at his timetable and said indignantly "We don't have him until Thursday!" he said.

_Later on Thursday…_

The next day passed by with Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid introduced them to a totally new creature called Blast Ended Skrewts that were very violent and powerful and a cross between a giant scorpion and a firecrab, many of the class, fled to Hagrid's hut to take shelter from the Skrewts as fire shot from their back ends.

Then there was Divination with Trelawney who as usual predicted something dire and ominous and looked at Harry, Harry just yawned at her.

Soon it was Thursday, the day the fourth year students had Defence with Scythe.

Harry and co. were the first at the classroom to get good seats.

As soon as all the class was there, the door to the classroom opened and the students walked into the Defence classroom to find it completely changed.

Lockhart from second year had filled the classroom with many winking and smiling pictures of himself, Lupin always had some new and interesting dark creature for them to practice on but Scythe had completely transformed the classroom.

It didn't look like a classroom but more of a weapons room, shields hung from the walls, racks of various swords and axes were lined against the walls, guns and crossbows too hung on racks hanging from the walls and wooden practice dummies stood in various places in the room.

"What's all this?" Harry said as he examined a sword placed on a rack, the other students looked around the room, as if asking why there would be battle ready weapons in the room when this was a school of magic.

"Good morning students" A deep rumbling voice said.

Everyone jumped at the voice and turned around wildly to see Professor Scythe standing by the door as if he had been there the whole time.

"This is the part where you're meant to say 'Good morning Professor Scythe'" Scythe said with some amusement in his voice "Let's try it again; Good morning students" Scythe said.

The class obediently said "Good morning Professor Scythe" Scythe gave a ghost of a smile and said "Now take your seats" he said and gave a wave of his hand and from out of nowhere seats and desks appeared in the room.

Everyone took their seats and brought out their books, Scythe looked at them and said "You won't need your books, this will be a practical lesson" he said.

Everyone put their books away, Scythe stood in front of the class and began the lesson.

"Now this year, I will be teaching you all how to defend yourselves from the dark arts and how to recognise it in its various forms, be it man, beast or magic" Scythe said.

Hermione's hand rose in the air, Scythe turned his eyes to her and said "Yes Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I was just wondering about what defensive spells you would be teaching us Professor" Hermione said nervously as Scythe's ethereal blue eyes looked at her.

"Yes I will be teaching you various defensive spells and as part of the school curriculum curses, namely the Unforgivables, can anyone tell me one?" Scythe asked, a couple of nervous hands rose up in the air, Ron & Neville's as well.

"Yes Mr Weasley? Can you name one?" Scythe asked, Ron blushed and he replied "I think my dad told me about one, the Imperius Curse" he said nervously.

Scythe nodded slowly and said "Yes, the Imperius Curse, that curse gave the ministry a lot of grief before when you were all born, now stand up all of you" Scythe instructed, the class did as Scythe asked.

Scythe waved his hand and the chairs and desks disappeared and he said "Now I will begin performing the Imperius curse on each of you, so you know what to expect when facing it" he said, Hermione spluttered saying "But sir, its illegal!" she protested.

Scythe looked at her and said "Would rather have it performed on you now so you know what it can do? Or would you rather face it unknowing?" he asked Hermione fell silent and waited.

Scythe then performed the Imperius curse on each of them, making them perform various feats, Neville did a series of acrobatics that would have been impossible for him to do, Lavender imitated a squirrel, Seamus conjured a bunch of roses and got down on one knee and proposed to a bright red Parvarti, Draco sang and danced 'I'm a little teapot' in high-pitched voice and Ron imitated a chicken.

Soon it was Harry's turn; he stood in front of the emaciated wizard and waited, Scythe then waved his hand at Harry and uttered "Imperio" he said.

Harry then felt a pleasant floating sensation, he felt at utter peace with the world and a little voice spoke in his ear.

_Jump onto the desk_ the voice said.

No a voice from the back of Harry's said.

_Just jump on the desk_ the other voice said.

No, I don't think I want to the voice from said firmly.

_Jump onto the desk now_ the voice said firmly.

I don't want to! The voice from Harry's mind said angrily.

_Jump onto the desk now!_ The voice said angrily.

"NO!" Harry didn't realise he had shouted loudly and angrily, everyone bar Scythe looked at him in amazement, Scythe gave a smile and said

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter threw it off, let's try that again Mr Potter, watch the eyes, that's where you see the change" Scythe said, Harry had the curse put on him three times before he could just managed to shrug it off completely.

After the demonstration of the Imperius curse, Scythe had them do for homework, do research on the Unforgivable curses, the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse.

Soon the lesson ended and just as Harry was about to leave, he was called back by Scythe.

Harry went back into the Defence classroom, Scythe was standing at a table looking at a map and barely looking over his shoulder Scythe said "Please sit Mr Potter and we will talk" he said.

Harry sat nervously down in a chair and waited for Scythe to talk to him, Scythe then wandlessly made his map roll itself up and float off somewhere else, Scythe then turned his attention to Harry and looked at him with those strange eyes.

Harry squirmed on the inside as Scythe stared at him, Scythe then broke with the silence "I've heard quite a bit about you Mr Potter from your previous teacher Professor Lupin" he said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said a little unsure where this conversation was going.

"He told me that you mastered a Patronus Charm last year, quite the feat for a thirteen year old" Scythe said as he looked at Harry.

"Thank you sir" Harry said now definitely unsure where this conversation was going.

"Suffice to say I'm intrigued, I'll watching your progress with interest, I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter" Scythe said a gentle smile on his face.

With that said Scythe then turned back to his table and said to Harry "You may go now Mr Potter, we may have another chat soon, if we find time" he said, taking out another scroll of parchment and laid it out on the table.

Harry gladly took the opportunity to leave the classroom, thoroughly unsure what Scythe wanted from him.

Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the classroom for Harry, Hermione was the first to ask "What did Scythe want from you?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just said that he spoke with Professor Lupin about me and that he would be watching my progress" Harry replied.

"Blimey mate, there must be something you've done to impress him, I mean throwing off an Imperius curse would definitely put on my watch list" Ron said "How did you do it anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno, I heard what Scythe wanted me to do but there was another inside me that didn't want me to do it" Harry said, "You could hear Scythe telling you what to do?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah couldn't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I just felt really peaceful and I just thought… it'd been fun to imitate a chicken" Ron said a little shamefacedly, Harry shook his head and the three headed off to the next class.

_To be continued…_


End file.
